


Heroes and Monsters

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Gen, holy shit what's happened to Tony?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Saturday of Halloween, and Tony hasn't slept in two days. Or is it three? Hijinx ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes and Monsters

Food. Sleep. Coffee. Food. Coffee. Coffee...

Tony stumbled up from his lab, eyes barely open. He hadn't slept in days, but he was _so close_ to figuring out how to narrow a repulsor beam down to a microscopic level. If he could just get it small enough, the uses could be _endless_.

There was noise coming from upstairs, but he barely registered it. The percolator called. Not literally, but that was a good idea, now that he thought of it. He could do that after the repulsor thing.

Coffee. Food. Coffee...

The door swung open and noise like a thousand people in agony blasted him. Tony yelped and jumped backwards, arms wind-milling as he tried to keep from tripping down the stairs.

"Hey, Tony!" An ogre grinned at him with an entire _face_ full of teeth. It was blue and scaly, with odd dots of glitter around its muzzle and eyes, like it had eaten the crafts aisle at Target. "Where have you been? The party's great! You— Tony— _Tony_?!"

Like a shot, Tony dived for the kitchen. The armor was down in the lab and there was no way he'd be able to get to it before he was eaten. There was a fire extinguisher in the kitchen—it would do as a weapon.

He had to shove through demons and zombies to get there, but the kitchen was blissfully empty of monsters. There was just Jarvis and a knight. Jarvis was good. Knights were better. Knights killed monsters, right?

He threw himself at the armored man. "Monsters. There— monsters. _Teeth._ GRAWR."

The knight lifted his helmet. It was Steve. Steve was even better than a knight. Steve would solve everything. He always did. "Tony, are you okay?" Steve put a gauntleted hand on Tony's shoulder. "You don't look well."

Clearly, Steve had missed what Tony was trying to say. "_Monsters._"

"Yes, I got that." Metal creaked as Steve bent over to look in Tony's eyes. Steve had very pretty eyes, Tony noticed distantly. "When did you sleep last?"

That was a weird question. "What day is it?"

"Saturday. Halloween? You're throwing a party?"

"Oh. Then... Um..." When _did_ he sleep last? He thought it was Thursday, but that had been the day he came up with the microcircuit. He might have napped on Wednesday...

"That's not good." Steve took him by the shoulders and turned him around, forcing him to walk towards the bedrooms. "Bedtime for Tony."

"But— monsters. With teeth." And the repulsors. And coffee, he really wanted coffee.

"I promise I'll take care of the monsters. And their teeth."

That was good. _Steve_ was good. "You're a hero."

Steve's hands stayed on Tony as he guided him up the stairs to the bedroom. "Just remember that when you wake up."


End file.
